Problem: Tiffany walked her dog for $4$ miles on each of the past $12$ days. How many miles did Tiffany walk her dog altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Tiffany went walking. The product is $4\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $4\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 48\text{ miles}$ Tiffany walked a total of $48$ miles.